<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione's Gift by mishaleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617513">Hermione's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaleh/pseuds/mishaleh'>mishaleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, M/M, the punch line is funny but the fic is serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaleh/pseuds/mishaleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hermione's 41st birthday, her husbands get her a special gift, one they think she is finally ready to receive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione's Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't every day that Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter wandered into the Magical Menagerie on Diagon Alley, but the weeks leading up to Hermione Granger's 41st birthday weren't full of ordinary days. Indeed, every day until three days before Hermione's birthday, they had been in to look at the cats there, but none had been charming enough, or right for Hermione. That year, several after Crookshanks died, they had seen her begin to look at Luna and Ginny's cats with longing, rather than sadness, and they knew it was time to have a new cat in the house. </p><p>Finally, three days before her birthday, Neville and Harry had exchanged a kiss, headed outside, and locked up their home before getting ready to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron when they saw a small, squashed kitten in a hedge near their home. Neville looked at the kitten, looked at Harry, and then looked back at the sorry little kitten and sighed. Obviously, this was Hermione's gift - once they cleaned the cat up and made sure it didn't have a home. He sighed and went inside to find bowls, which he set to filling with water and a teensy amount of yogurt. Harry was still looking at the cat, so Neville set down the bowls a few paces in front of Harry and then walked backwards to give the kitten room.</p><p>The kitten put tentative paws forward until it reached the bowl, as Neville looked away and Harry pretended to look away, and then the kitten began to lick. Once fed, the kitten was friendlier, and walked up to Harry and Neville, brushed up against them, and then returned to the hedge. That whole day until Hermione was almost due from work, they cajoled and played with and fed the kitten until finally, the kitten was willing to go inside with Harry while Neville went to the shop for cat care items instead of just a cat. And then he saw it - a basket that reminded him of the one Crookshanks once traveled in, and then a name struck him for the cat - Bastet, the goddess who was one. So if they gave Hermione this kitty, they could truly give her a one-of-a-kind birthday gift, a gift basket Bastet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>